A Close Shave (episode)
A Close Shave, retitled A Close Shave for Duck in American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the second season and the fortieth episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes Word's Out and Billy's Runaway Train. In this episode, Duck was chased by a goods train into a barber shop. Plot After being framed by Diesel for telling jokes about the engines to the trucks, Duck sadly goes to Wellsworth where he is met by Edward and tells him what happened. Edward assures Duck that the Fat Controller will find out what is really going on and asks him to help him out with the trucks for the day. Duck feels better working with Edward, however, the trucks are in a bad mood and make work hard for both of them. When the work was over, Duck bids farewell to Edward and heads back to the shed. As he coasts down Gordon's Hill, enjoying the breeze, he suddenly hears a guard's whistle, as the trucks have broken away and are intent on chasing Duck down and throwing him off the rails. Duck makes a run for it, but the trucks quickly start to catch up. Luckily, the trucks only catch Duck gradually and do not throw him off the rails, but nevertheless Duck is forced to keep going at top speed as the trucks push him. Suddenly, Duck and his driver spot James pulling out of a station on their line with a train full of passengers. Duck tries his hardest to stop the trucks, knowing that a terrible accident could result otherwise. Duck is unable to slow down and is about to crash into the coaches when he is diverted into a siding at the last second. At the end of the siding is a small shop where a barber has set up his business. Duck barrels down the line and smashes right into the front of the shop, completely destroying the wall. As Duck peeks in through the debris, he apologises to the barber, however the barber is furious and coats Duck's face with shaving foam as revenge for frightning his customers. Thomas arrives to help clear the mess, while the Fat Controller speaks with the barber and explains that, while he understands how upset the barber is, Duck and his crew helped to prevent a serious accident. The barber apologises for his mistake and rinses the shaving foam off and compliments Duck for his bravery, as does the Fat Controller who tells him how proud he is of Duck. Soon Duck is pulled clear and the Fat Controller tells him he will be returning home once he is properly washed and repaired. Duck becomes worried, believing that the engines still hate him and prefer Diesel. The Fat Controller tells Duck that is no longer the case, as he never believed Diesel and had sent him away. The other engines are now all very sorry and want Duck to come back. A few days later, Duck returns to the shed fully mended where the other engines welcome him back with happy whistles. The Great Western engine proudly takes his place alongside them, feeling happier than ever to be home with his friends. Characters * Edward * Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * The Barber * Thomas (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Diesel (mentioned) Locations * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * The Viaduct * Crosby * C&B Barber * Tidmouth Sheds * Suddery Castle * Suddery Junction Gallery ACloseShaveUKtitlecard.jpg|1987 UK title card ACloseShave2000UKtitlecard.jpg|2000 UK title card ACloseShaverestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card ACloseShaveforDucktitlecard.png|Original US title card ACloseShaveForDuck1993UStitlecard.jpg|1993 US title card ACloseShaveforDuckUStitlecard.png|1998 US title card ACloseShaveSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card ACloseShaveKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card ACloseShaveSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card ACloseShaveFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card ACloseShaveGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card ACloseShaveWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card ACloseShave(episode).png ACloseShave(episode)1.png ACloseShave(episode)2.png ACloseShave(episode)3.png ACloseShave(episode)4.png ACloseShave(episode)5.png ACloseShave(episode)6.png ACloseShave(episode)7.png ACloseShave(episode)8.png ACloseShave(episode)9.png ACloseShave(episode)9.JPG ACloseShave(episode)10.png ACloseShave(episode)11.png ACloseShave(episode)12.png ACloseShave(episode)13.png ACloseShave(episode)14.png ACloseShave(episode)15.png ACloseShave(episode)16.png ACloseShave(episode)17.png ACloseShave(episode)18.png ACloseShave(episode)19.png ACloseShave(episode)20.png ACloseShave(episode)21.png ACloseShave(episode)22.png ACloseShave(episode)23.png ACloseShave(episode)24.png ACloseShave(episode)25.png ACloseShave(episode)26.png|Deleted scene ACloseShave(episode)27.png ACloseShave(episode)28.png ACloseShave(episode)29.png ACloseShave(episode)30.png ACloseShave(episode)31.png ACloseShave(episode)32.png ACloseShave(episode)33.png ACloseShave(episode)34.png ACloseShave(episode)35.png ACloseShave(episode)36.png ACloseShave(episode)37.png ACloseShave(episode)38.png ACloseShave(episode)39.png ACloseShave(episode)40.png ACloseShave(episode)41.png ACloseShave(episode)42.png ACloseShave(episode)43.png ACloseShave(episode)44.png ACloseShave(episode)45.png ACloseShave(episode)46.png ACloseShave(episode)47.png ACloseShave(episode)48.png ACloseShave(episode)49.png ACloseShave(episode)50.png ACloseShave(episode)51.png ACloseShave(episode)52.png ACloseShave(episode)53.png ACloseShave(episode)54.png ACloseShave(episode)55.png ACloseShave(episode)56.png ACloseShave(episode)57.png ACloseShave(episode)58.png ACloseShave(episode)59.png ACloseShave(episode)60.png ACloseShave(episode)61.png ACloseShave(episode)62.png ACloseShave(episode)63.png ACloseShave(episode)64.png ACloseShave(episode)65.png ACloseShave(episode)66.png ACloseShave(episode)67.png ACloseShave(episode)68.png ACloseShave(episode)69.png ACloseShave(episode)70.png ACloseShave(episode)71.png ACloseShave(episode)72.png ACloseShave(episode)73.png ACloseShave(episode)74.png ACloseShave(episode)75.png ACloseShave(episode)76.png ACloseShave(episode)77.png ACloseShave(episode)78.png ACloseShave(episode)79.png ACloseShave(episode)80.png ACloseShave(episode)81.png ACloseShave(episode)82.png ACloseShave(episode)83.png ACloseShave(episode)84.png ACloseShave(episode)85.png ACloseShave(episode)86.png ACloseShave(episode)87.png ACloseShave(episode)88.png ACloseShave(episode)89.png ACloseShave(episode)90.png ACloseShave(episode)91.png ACloseShave(episode)92.png ACloseShave(episode)93.png ACloseShave(episode)94.png ACloseShave(episode)95.png ACloseShave(episode)96.png ACloseShave(episode)97.png ACloseShave(episode)98.png ACloseShave(episode)99.jpg ACloseShave(episode)100.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1986 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Double Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (1992, US) Category:Double Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (February 27, 1992) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends Work Together (2000, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends Work Together (May 30, 2000) Full Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (2006, US) Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (November 14, 2006) Full